Chaos Demon
by Spectral
Summary: *CH15 is now up*Chaotic Century fic. A girl and her Organoid come face to face with something that could destroy the planet.
1. Meet the Demon

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

By, Spectral

**Demon Notebook Talking**  
This is one of the updates Spectral left for us to post while he's in the hospital. For all you wondering people… E-307, the Censor, and I are all separate people. Most of the interaction that takes place in stories, reviews, etc. actually happens on AIM. Spectral just changes the names…

On with the Story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes I have attempted to write a Chaotic Century fic. It starts out with new characters but eventually Van (IT'S VAN! NOT BAN, FAN, PHAN, OR PAN! GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!), Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine (IT'S IRVINE! NOT URBINE!), and the others get involved.

As you can tell I've had a little too many cups of coffee this morning…

****

Disclaimer: Spectral does not own zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, and The Demon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A gray Sinker flew past. It came to a stop outside some old ruins. A young girl with long red hair and deep green eyes jumped out of the zoid. She had gone to town for some supplies. 

Rachel was a scientist who specialized in ancient zoids and ruins. She walked into her tent and was greeted by something very strange, a green Organoid. Rachel had found the organoid during a survey and became its friend. She named it Verte. During the war, when they weren't exploring old ruins, they were a duo to be reckoned with and even took part in the battle against the Death Saurer.

****

Rachel: Anything happen while I was gone?

The organoid shook its head and Rachel walked over to the computer in the tent. She looked at the readouts without interest. The Chaos Ruins were boring. It was supposed to hold an important secret that could reveal everything about the organoids. It also supposedly held a powerful demon. She had found neither. 

****

Rachel: C'mon Verte. Let's go look around again…

The girl and her organoid left the tent and walked into the ruins. There was a stealth flatbed truck in the distance. Its driver smirked and put down the binoculars that he had been using. He jumped out of his truck, walked around back, and uncovered his Rev Raptor. 

**Ruins**

****

Rachel: What do you say we look around the Black Room again?

Verte nodded before following her friend into a deep part of the ruins. The black room was a normal stone room only it had one large jet-black wall. They had been through every inch of the room already but found nothing.

The two searched again but found nothing. They were walking along the black wall when Rachel got angry.

****

Rachel: ARG! This is pointless! Why don't those military fools understand! There's nothing here!

Rachel slammed her fist against the wall and Verte slammed her tail against the wall. A large crack formed. Pieces of the wall fell off and light came from the other side.

****

Rachel: What the? Verte, let's dig.

The girl and organoid started digging until there was a hole big enough for them to fit through. The stepped through the hole and saw that the room was a lot bigger than they thought. There was a large set of stone doors sealed by a large stone bar at the far side of the room. In front of the doors was a small podium of sorts.

****

Rachel: Hmmmm…

There was some writing on the podium. Rachel started reading it aloud.  


****

Rachel: "A warning to all those who find this door. A demon of immense power lies beyond. Once released he will unleash death and destruction as the world has never seen before." And the rest is missing… perfect. Atleast we've found the "Demon" of Chaos Ruins. Let's open up this thing and see what's inside.

Verte stepped forward and smashed the stone bar with her tail. It cracked and fell to the ground. The door slid slowly open. Rachel raised a gun and stepped inside. 

The room was empty except for a solid black pillar in the center of the cavern. Rachel lowered her gun and looked around angrily. She was about to walk deeper into the room when…

BOOM!

A Rev Raptor barreled into the room. Its tail hit the pillar, causing a crack from top to bottom. 

****

Pilot: I've come for your Organoid, girl!

****

Rachel: Yeah Right! Let's go Verte!

Rachel and Verte ran from the ruins, the Rev Raptor in pursuit. They didn't notice the smoke pouring from the crack in the black pillar. 

Rachel reached her Sinker and jumped into the cockpit. Verte fused with the zoid, turning it green. The Rev Raptor skidded to a halt as it came face to face with the now green Sinker.

****

Pilot: You think you can stop me?

****

Rachel: You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you?

The Rev Raptor jumped over the Sinker and started running. The Sinker chased after. A short while after, the Rev Raptor stopped and turned around. The Sinker stopped and waited. Suddenly four metal poles with blinking red lights on the top sprang out of the sand. 

****

Rachel: What's going on? Why won't the Sinker move?!?!  
**Pilot**: It's a special Electro Magnetic field that prevents the zoid from moving. Now I'll destroy you and take the Organoid with ease.

****

Rachel: RRRRRRRRRRR…

Suddenly a destructive beam of energy collided with the Rev Raptor. The Zoid's legs were melted off and the rest of it was sent flying. Four more less-destructive beams melted the poles and the Sinker was free. It turned around and Rachel jumped out. Verte unfused and stood besides her friend.   


****

Rachel: Who's there? Show yourself! 

Young boy, about Rachel's age, with brown hair and dead gray eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing black boots, black pants, and a red shirt with black patches on each shoulder. The boy's hands seemed to be made of metal. 

****

Rachel: Who are you? And how did you do that?

****

Boy: I am the Demon of Chaos Ruins. You have freed me from that prison… 

Rachel thought she was done for. She closed her eyes and waited. Verte stepped forward and growled.

****

Demon: Thank You!

****

Rachel: WHAT?

--------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~

Next Time:

Okay… I'm confused.


	2. In the Base

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

Chapter 2

By, Spectral

**Spectral**

*Yawn* I'm bored. Hospitals are boring. I'm bored and my leg hurts. I wrote this while sitting here with nothing else to do. 

  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zoids or its characters. I do own Rachel, Verte (which is French for Green), and the Chaos Demon.

=======================================================

****

Demon: ?

****

Rachel: You're not angry? No revenge for disturbing your rest?

****

Demon: Why would I be angry? Have you ever been sealed in a pillar?

****

Rachel: Good point..

****

Demon: Why were you fighting that Rev Raptor?

****

Rachel: He tried to steal my friend, Verte.

****

Demon: An Organoid.

****

Rachel: Yeah, she's an Organoid. Hey, what kind of zoid do you have? It had to be a Geno Saurer or a Dibison to have that kind of firepower.

****

Demon: I don't pilot a zoid. I did that myself.

****

Rachel: What? How?

The Demon raised one arm and pointed it at a mountain in the distance. His hand started glowing and then it fired a beam of energy at the mountain. One explosion and the mountain was no longer there.

****

Rachel: ! Let me see that arm.

****

Demon: Umm, okay.

What he did next shocked Rachel and Verte. The Demon literally pulled his arm off. Well he pulled off his hand and half of his forearm at least. He handed it to Rachel and waited.

****

Rachel: What the…*The hand moves* AHHH!

****

Demon: Sorry about that…can I have my arm back now?

****

Rachel: Sure.

Rachel handed the Demon his arm and he reattached it to the rest of his arm. 

****

Rachel: Okay… I'm confused.

****

Demon: Why?

****

Rachel: The warning about you said that once you were released you would unleash death and destruction upon the world.

****

Demon: I could do that, but the last time I did I got sealed away…

****

Rachel: So you're not going to go nuts and destroy the planet?

****

Demon: Why wold I do that?

****

Rachel: I should be reporting in now…we're going to have to go back to base… you have a name?

****

Demon: People just call me the Chaos Demon…

****

Rachel: We'll just have to make one up then… what about Walter...no, maybe Edward? Nah, hmm… That's it, we'll call you Justin.

****

Justin: Justin. I like that. What's your name?

****

Rachel: Oh yeah…I never did tell you. I'm Rachel. We should get going now… It'll be a tight fit in the Sinker…

****

Justin: I don't need to ride in the Sinker…

****

Rachel: Don't tell you've got rocket boosters or something

****

Justin: *Hovering a few feet above the ground* No but I can fly…

Rachel and Verte fell over. Justin was confused. He helped Rachel off the ground and then they started packing up the stuff that was in the tent. After they hooked the trailer up to the back of the Sinker, Verte fused with the zoid and Justin took to the air. 

****

Justin: Where is this base we're going to?

****

Rachel: Just follow me.

The Sinker flew onwards. Justin followed.

**Hour or two later**

****

Rachel: There's the base.

****

Justin: Oh…

The Sinker pulled into the base and Justin landed next to it. A few guards walked up and checked things out. They were a little suspicious of Justin. Rachel, Verte, and the Demon walked inside the building.

**Main Research Lab**

****

Rachel: Dr. D! I found something you might want to have a look at!

****

Dr. D: What is it now, Rachel? Another tablet?

Dr. D walked up to Rachel. He seemed annoyed. 

****

Dr. D: Well, What is it?

****

Rachel: Him.

****

Dr. D: And? Who is he?

****

Rachel: This is Justin, The Demon of the Chaos Ruins.

****

Dr. D: The Demon of Chaos Ruins? What proof do you have of this?

****

Rachel: Justin, you heard him. Just try not to blow up the base.

****

Justin: Okay…

Justin looked around and noticed an empty chair. He raised one hand and it started glowing.

BOOM  


What was left of the chair fell to pieces. Dr. D's jaw hit the floor.

****

Rachel: If that impressed you, you should have seen what he did to that Rev Raptor and that mountain.

****

Dr. D: THAT WAS A CHARGED PARTICLE BEAM!

****

Justin: Is that bad?

****

Dr. D: HAHA! We've got to get you to Guygalos for research!

****

Justin: Research?

****

Rachel: Hold it, Doc. He isn't just some science project. This is a person here. You didn't send that Ancient Zoidian girl to some lab for research. 

****

Dr. D: Oh…I suppose you're right, for once.

****

Rachel: Yeah. Hey, wait a second.

****

Justin: What're these things?

Justin was over by a model of the Geno Breaker, Blade Liger, Dibison, and Lightning Siax. He was pointing to the Geno Breaker.

****

Dr. D: That's the Geno Breaker. The blue one's the Blade Liger, the other cat is the Lightning Siax, and the last one is the Dibison.

****

Rachel: Geno Breaker… the Geno Saurer was scary enough…

****

Justin: Are they bad zoids?

****

Dr. D: Well the Geno Breaker is, but the others are the Guardian Force. Wait… with a charged particle beam, Verte, and your piloting skills... were sending you to New Helic City instead.

****

Rachel: Why?

****

Dr. D: Training. All three of you. Well have a HammerHead ready for you tomorrow. 

****

Justin:?

****

Rachel: What? Hey! Wait! Get Back Here!

Dr. D had walked off and Rachel ran after him. Justin looked over at Verte. They were both confused.

**That Night**

****

Justin: What did Dr. D mean when he said "training", Rachel?

****

Rachel: I don't know… he got away… well here's your room… I'm going to sleep, good night.

****

Justin: Okay… umm… what's sleep?

Rachel and Verte fell over. After Rachel explained to Justin what sleep was, she and her Organoid fell over again. Apparently, the Demon of Chaos didn't need to sleep.

Rachel and Verte went into their room and Justin went wandering around the base.

**Hanger**

Justin was standing in the hanger looking at all the zoids. He was examining a Gun Sniper when a guard walked into the hanger.

****

Guard: Hey you! Get away from there!

Justin jumped down from the Gun Sniper's head and continued walking through the hanger. The guard pulled his gun.

****

Guard: Stop or I will shoot!

Justin continued walking. The guard got angry.

BANG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

DANGER! *Waves arms wildly* DANGER!


	3. Three

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

Chapter 3

By, Spectral

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack! HAHAHA! Okay…three things:

1: I like to thank Mr. Censor, Demon Notebook, and E-307 for keeping things running while I was gone.

2: I would also like to thank BecBet and her insanity crew for the wishes of good luck and things of the such. (The Doom Crew and I would love to help with destruction. Just point us at a target)

3: I am the Eggman, That's what I am.

I am the Eggman, I got the master plan.

****

Disclaimer: Spectral owns Verte, Rachel, Justin, and this story. If you think he owns Zoids, its characters, or the song E.G.G.M.A.N. then…medical help is on the way.

_______________________________________________________

BANG!  


The bullet hit Justin. The guard lowered his gun and looked at the demon. Justin reached behind him and pulled the smashed bullet off of his back. He then turned around and looked at the guard. He saw the gun and melted the bullet to some useless liquid metal. The guard was frozen and Justin continued his walk.

**Next Morning on the HammerHead**

****

Rachel: I wonder what we're training for…

****

Justin: Me too…

Verte nodded in agreement. The trip lasted a few hours and a voice came over the loudspeaker.

****

Loudspeaker: Landing in New Helic City now!

Justin sprang up and looked around franticly. He was trying to find out where the voice had come from. Rachel explained to him what a loudspeaker was and then they left the HammerHead. The Sinker was unloaded and Rachel brought it into the base.

**Inside Base**

****

Herman: Hello. I am Major Herman. You must be the ones Dr. D mentioned. 

****

Justin: Yes…that's us…

****

Rachel: Pardon me, sir, but what exactly are we going to be training for?

****

Herman: You'll be training to be members of the Guardian Force.

****

Rachel: What?!?!

****

Justin: Guardian Force?

****

Herman: Dr. D suggested that you train to become members of the Guardian Force. You'll be training here for a while then you'll be sent to Guygalos for the final half of your training.

****

Rachel: Woah…

****

Herman: Get settled and meet me in two hours.

****

A random military guy walked over to Rachel, Justin, and Verte. He led them to two rooms across the hall from one another. Rachel and Verte took the one on the right and Justin walked into the room on the left. Guard walked up with two suitcases. He gave them to Rachel and left. Justin just had the duffel bag of clothes and other stuff the army people had provided him back at the desert base.

**An hour and a half later**

Justin was in his room. He was reading a book about Zoid related Myths and Legends when he noticed the time. The demon got up and walked over to the closet. Rachel had told him to change his clothes before reporting to training. She said he was all dusty and dirty. 

Justin pulled out some clothes that had been provided for him. He changed into some boots, a pair of black pants with a red stripe down each side, and a sleeveless vest/shirt that ended right below his ribs.

*Knock knock*

****

Justin: Come in.

Rachel walked into the room with Verte. She seemed impressed when she saw Justin.

****

Rachel: Looks like someone works out. Anyway…c'mon we've got to go meet the major.

Rachel and Verte left and Justin followed after quickly. 

**Training Bay**

****

Herman: Welcome. You'll begin your training here. Rachel, your Sinker has been completely over-hauled. Justin, we've provided you with a Gun Sniper.

****

Justin: No offense, sir, but I don't need a zoid.

****

Herman:?

****

Justin: *sigh* I'll show you…*floats into air and hands start to glow*

BOOM  


Two nearby targets were turned to cinders. Major Herman was stunned. Justin floated back down to the ground and waited. He was growing tired of this…didn't people understand? He is the Chaos Demon after all… 

****

Herman: Umm…very well then. The object of this test will be to get to the finish as fast as possible while taking out the targets along the way. It's just a simple test of speed, strength, and reaction time.

****

Rachel: Okay. Verte, you stay here.

The Organoid shot her friend a questioning look then shrugged. Rachel jumped into her gray Sinker and went to the starting line.

****

Voice: Ready…GO!

The Sinker took off. It maneuvered between metal walls, turned around sharp corners and shot holes into several targets. Rachel reached the end of the race and jumped out of the zoid.

****

Voice: Time, 3 minutes 47 seconds.

****

Herman: Good time for a Sinker. All right, Justin, you're up.

****

Justin: *Floats into air* This should be fun.

Justin flew over to the starting line and waited.

****

Voice: Ready…GO!

Justin flew into the track. The track had been adjusted to make it a fair test. The Demon Moved through the obstacles with amazing agility. He turned all the targets to dust. The Chaos Demon reached the finish and landed.

****

Voice: Time, one minute and fifty-six seconds.

****

Justin: So…how was that?

Rachel, Verte, and Herman fell over. This confused the Chaos Demon. 

****

Herman: Hmmm, well then. We'll continue tomorrow….

Justin, Rachel, and Verte went back to their rooms.

**That Night in Justin's Room**

Justin was looking through the stuff that the army had given him back at the Red River base. There were some normal things like a toothbrush and a watch, and there were things that confused Justin. A magazine full of pictures of nude women and a jar of something called "Vaseline" were two of the confusing items. Justin had no idea what these were for and put them back into the duffel bag. 

The Chaos Demon didn't need sleep so he decided to wander. Eventually he found the main control room. There seemed to be something important going on inside. Justin hid on the edge of the door and peered in. Major Herman was talking to someone on the large view screen. It was two people, a young blond girl and boy with spiky brown hair. There was also a gray Organoid with them.

****

Van: How goes the training, Major.

****

Herman: It was impressive. Rachel excels in piloting that Sinker of hers, even without her Organoid.

****

Fiona: And the Chaos Demon?  
**Herman**: Yes, Justin is amazing. He can fly and he shoots charged particle beams. His time was just under two minutes.

****

Van: That wouldn't happen to be him over there, would it?

Major Herman turned around and saw Justin trying to hide. Justin realized he had been spotted and tried to duck out of sight, but it was too late.

****

Herman: Justin, come over here. There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Justin walked into the room and stood beside Major Herman. He looked up at the view screen. Both people were smiling. The Organoid seemed interested. 

****

Herman: Justin, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Van Flyhight, Fiona, and Zeeke.

****

Justin: Hello.

****

Herman: This is Justin, The Demon of Chaos Ruins.

****

Van: Hi.

****

Fiona: Hello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

True Power


	4. Two

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

Chapter 4

By, Spectral

Hmmm…. It's 12 AM, I get to go home in a few hours, and my leg is killing me. I have destruction to cause… and fics to write… well

****

Disclaimer: I do own Justin, Rachel, and Verte. If you think I own Zoids, its characters, or the song E.G.G.M.A.N. … I pity you.

=======================================================

****

Herman: Justin, Rachel, and Verte will be joining you on the Guardian Force in the near future. 

****

Justin:?

****

Herman: Take a look at today's test.

Van, Fiona, and Zeeke turned. They seemed to be watching something off screen. What they were watching finished and they turned back to Herman and Justin.

****

Van: Impressive.

****

Herman: Yes it was. 

****

Justin:…

****

Fiona: Well, Major, it's late and we have some work to do…

****

Herman: Okay. Goodnight everyone.

****

Van: It's been nice talking to you, goodnight.

They hung up the phone and the Major turned to Justin.

****

Herman: May I ask what you're doing wandering around the base?

****

Justin: I don't need to sleep so I just started wandering around…

****

Herman:…

**A few weeks later in Guygalos**

Major Herman and Colonel Shewbaltz were standing at the end of a table. There were a few officers from each army on either side of the table. Rachel, Justin, and Verte were standing at the head of the table, dressed in formal wear. The Guardian Force Banner hung overhead. 

Shewbaltz pulled a necklace out of a box on the table and placed it around Rachel's neck. Herman did the same thing for Justin. They then stepped back and saluted. Rachel and Justin did the same. After a few weeks of training they had become the newest members of the Guardian Force.

**Later that night in a Desert Base in the Republic**

Everyone was in the main control room of the base. 

****

Justin: What will our first assignment be?

****

Herman: You'll be assisting with the fight against the Geno Breaker.

****

Rachel:!

****

Shewbaltz: We're planning on using the special armor piercing bullets that the Gun Sniper is equipped with to break the enemy's shield.

****

Herman: Then while the Blade Liger, Dibison, Lightning Siax, and Rachel have it distracted, you blast it with a charged particle beam until it goes down.

****

Rachel: Distract it? What about the charged particle cannon?

****

Shewbaltz: Don't worry. With all four zoids attacking at once it won't have time to use the cannon.

****

Rachel: If you say so…

****

Herman: You leave in four hours. Get a little rest.

****

Justin: But…

****

Everyone: We know. You don't need to sleep.

****

Justin:…

**About 3 ½ hours later**

Justin was in the hanger reading the "Zoid Myths and Legends" book.

****

Justin: "Chapter 4; The Death Stinger" … Death Stinger... why does that sound so familiar?

**Mind Flash**

There was a zoid in a tank. The liquid inside was glowing. The zoid's eyes flashed red for a moment. 

**End Mind Flash**

Justin dropped the book. He felt like pure evil had just rushed through him. The demon looked around the hanger, a look of terror and shock on his face. He jumped down, picked up his book, and floated back up to the rafters.

Justin continued reading as Rachel walked into the hanger. She looked around for Justin. Verte pointed up. The red-haired girl looked up and saw Justin reading on the steel beams high above.

****

Rachel: Justin! Let's get moving!

Justin jumped off the girder and landed in front of Rachel. Verte yawned and walked over. The organoid fused with the Sinker. Rachel jumped into her zoid and Justin floated into the air.

They were cleared for launch, and took off into the desert. They were headed towards the base where the rest of the Guardian Force was waiting. 

**A little later**

The demon and Sinker were still on their way to the battle. Suddenly there was a flash of light in the distance. It was a charged particle blast. Rachel tried to move the Sinker out of the way but wasn't fast enough. Verte grabbed her and flew from the zoid. Justin shielded them with a smaller charged particle blast that created a shield.

BOOM

Verte got off the ground and looked down at the unconscious Rachel. Justin pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. The Demon looked around at the destruction. The Sinker was totaled. Verte was standing near Rachel. The girl was unconscious and bleeding from the forehead. 

The demon of chaos floated over to his friends and picked Rachel up. 

****

Justin: Let's go Verte. We have to get back to base. 

The green organoid nodded and they took off for the base that they had left from. They arrived and Major Herman was shocked. 

****

Herman: What happened?!

The battered Demon explained what happened to the Major. The Major rushed to the control room to find out what happened at the base.

A few of the doctors wanted to tend to Justin's injuries but he wouldn't let them. He told them to deal with Rachel first or they would need a doctor. The frightened medics complied then began patching up the scraped, burnt, and cut demon.

**About a ½ Hour later**

Rachel woke and looked around. Verte was asleep on the bed next to hers. Justin was no where insight. Her memory flooded in and she remembered what happened. She got out of bed and a nurse rushed over.

****

Nurse: Stay in bed.

****

Rachel: Where's Justin?  


The nurse smirked and pointed up. Rachel looked up and saw Justin sitting on the ceiling. It was as if the room was upside down for him. He was reading a book. Rachel grabbed a pillow and flung it up at the Demon. When the pillow hit him, Justin was so startled that he fell to the floor.

BAM!

****

Justin: Ow…that hurt. Rachel? You're awake!

****

Rachel: Yeah…now would you mind explaining to me what happened?

Justin got off the floor and explained what happened.

****

Rachel: My Sinker's totaled?!

****

Justin: Yeah…

****

Rachel: How am I supposed to fight in the Guardian Force if I don't have a zoid?

****

Shewbaltz: *Standing in doorway* I may have a solution to that problem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

Warrior of the Water.


	5. One

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

Chapter 5

By, Spectral

**Destroying things**

I finally got around to updating this fic. Sorry if I spelt Shubaltz's name wrong. Spelling really isn't my subject… now back to the destruction. *Continues destruction*

****

Disclaimer: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Shubaltz: I may have a solution to that problem.

****

Verte, Justin, and Rachel:?

****

Shubaltz: Follow me.

Shubaltz walked off and Rachel, Justin, and Verte followed quickly. They went all the way to the hanger.

****

Shubaltz: This… is the War Shark.

****

Rachel: Wow.

There was a large zoid maintenance platform containing the War Shark in front of them. Justin was curious and Rachel and Verte looked at the zoid with awe.

****

Shubaltz: The War Shark was being developed to fight the Geno Breaker. We're giving it to you. A member of the Guardian Force should be able to handle it. 

****

Rachel: Really!? You're giving it to me?! WOW! Thank you!

Rachel jumped up and hugged Shubaltz. She then ran over to her new zoid and started looking around it. Justin floated into the air and examined the zoid from above.

After a few minutes they both went back over to Shubaltz and Verte.

****

Justin: I'd like to see it in battle.

****

Shubaltz: That brings us to your next assignment.

****

Rachel: Already? Well what is it?

****

Shubaltz: This will act as the test for the War Shark. With all the chaos that the Geno Breaker has been causing, we haven't been able to deal with some of the other problems. There's a group of thieves that we want you to take care of.

**Later**

Justin flew above the green War Shark. The zoid was swimming through the ground. They were headed for a forest on the edge of the Republic. Justin was going in first to scare the thieves out of hiding then Rachel would launch a surprise attack.

The demon landed and walked into the forest and the War Shark burrowed into the ground.   


**Forest**

Justin was lost. He had been wandering for about half an hour and could find nothing. He was beginning to get bored.   


****

Justin: Hmmm…let's see… if that's the way I came then that only leaves three directions…

Justin continued on his way. A large red zoid passed behind him. The demon turned. It was the Geno Breaker.   
Justin remembered what he had been told about Raven and the Geno Breaker. They had killed thousands. Raven was cruel and heartless. Just thinking of all the lost lives at the hands of one person filled the demon with a familiar anger. 

One charged particle beam was fired. It nearly missed the Geno Breaker's head. The large zoid turned to see Justin floating in the air behind it, eyes and hands glowing. The demon fired two smaller beams but the zoid put its shield up. The beams dissipated and the shield was lowered.

Justin saw an opening and flew forward. He opened the Geno Breaker's cockpit and pointed one glowing hand directly at Raven's head. The demon noticed something he didn't before. The organoid Shadow was in the claw of the Geno Breaker. It seemed very hurt and charred. Almost dead. The demon looked back at Raven and lowered his hand. He sensed something that told him not to hurt the boy. The Demon of Chaos sped off into the forest as the Geno Breaker continued on its path. 

After a few minutes of flying, Justin crashed into a tree. The tree was hurt a lot more than Justin. The tree fell over and Justin wiped the blood off his head. The cut on his head closed by it's self. There was no trace that a cut had ever been there. 

He looked around and saw a large building behind him. It had to be the thieves' base. There were about five Command Wolves guarding the base. Justin floated back into the air and prepared to fight. He sped past the guards and broke through a window. He landed in the building and started wandering around. He was looking for the hanger or control room. Either one would be a good place to start the attack.

After a few moments of running, Justin found the hanger. It was stocked with mostly Command Wolves and Rev Raptors but there were a few Pteres. Nothing here would be a threat to him or the War Shark. 

The Demon raised his hand and fired a small blast at the nearest Rev Raptor. An alarm went off and the hanger flooded with guards. They all raised guns and one stepped forward.

****

Thief: Who are you?

****

Justin: I am the Demon of Chaos. I have come to destroy you thieves. 

**Office**

An Old Man sat at a desk. He was the leader of thethieves. The Old Man had been watching the intruder on a monitor since he broke into the base.

This was clearly no ordinary intruder. He seemed to heal injuries instantly and had some sort of high-powered weapon in his hand. When he was revealed as the Chaos Demon, the Old Man's eyes widened in terror, fury, and hate.

**Flashback**

The village was peaceful. It was a quiet point in the war and the soldiers that had left were able to return. Children played and people went about their daily lives. 

A twelve-year-old boy was running back home with a back of groceries that his mother asked him to pick up. He arrived at his house and ran inside. He handed the bag to his mother and ran back outside.

The boy was on his way to see his father, a soldier of the Republican Army. He was running through the Village Square when he saw the explosion. 

People ran by screaming. The Chaos Demon had arrived at the village. Everyone feared the Demon. Wherever the Demon went, it left nothing but death and destruction. It held no loyalties and spared no one. Neither army was able to stop it. It had destroyed thousands of units with a wave of its hand. Anything in its way was destroyed. Now it had come to the Stone Colony. 

There were more explosions and screaming people. Zoids walked up behind the boy. The young child dove into a nearby alcove and watched. It was a small collection of zoids. Three Pteres, a Command Wolf, two Shield Ligers, and his father's zoid; a Goldos. The Demon came into view. It was flying some twenty feet above the ground, hands glowing. It appeared to be a young boy. The Demon's eyes were glowing as well and its mouth was curved into an evil grin. Its black and red clothes made it look even more sinister.

The boy flinched as the zoids opened fire. They appeared to run out of ammo as the smoke began to clear. Every shot hit its target. There was a collective gasp of shock and horror as the Demon emerged from the smoke without a scratch. 

The Demon raised its hands and large beams of destruction fired. All three Pteres were vaporized. The Demon then turned its attention to the remaining zoids. The Shield Ligers put up their shields but it was no use. One swipe of the Demon's arm left nothing but melted metal. 

The boy was in shock. The Demon broke into maniacal laughter and began destroying buildings. Soon, the entire village was reduced to rubble.

The boy somehow survived the entire attack. There was no one else. Where the center of the village had been, stood the Demon. It had stopped glowing and was looking at the flames and destruction it had caused. 

The boy clenched his fist in anger. He looked up, filled with rage, at the Demon that had destroyed his life. The boy picked up the sharpest rock he could find and walked over to the Demon.

****

Boy: DEMON!

The Demon turned to face the boy. The child raised the rock into the air and ran forward. He stabbed the Demon in the heart and left the rock. An expression of shock was plastered on the boy's face when the Demon just pulled the rock out of its chest. There was a bloody hole where the rock had been. The Chaos Demon crushed the rock and the hole in its chest started to shrink. It closed completely and its shirt repaired its self as well. 

The boy started to back away but the Demon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was lifted off the ground and was brought face-to-face with the Demon. Cold, dead, pupil and irisless eyes stared into his. 

****

Demon: That was a stupid move, kid. A brave move, but a stupid one nonetheless. You could have gotten away but you chose to die instead.

The boy was held at arm's length as the Demon brought one glowing fist back. The Demon hesitated when he saw the boy's eyes filled with cold hatred and fear. The Demon's expression changed from one of evil to confusion. It dropped the boy and flew back about twenty feet. 

The boy was just as confused as the Demon. The Demon took off into the air and flew away. The boy got up off the ground and stared at the retreating Chaos Demon.

**End Flashback**

That boy grew up to become the Old Man behind the desk. The Leader of the Thieves got up and stormed out of his office.

**Hanger**

Nothing had changed. The thieves and Justin hadn't moved. The Old Man busted into the room and pulled out his gun. He pointed it directly at Justin.

  
**Old Man**: This is for destroying my life. KILL HIM!

Everyone opened fire. Bullets flew through the air again and again. The gunshots stopped and there was a pile of crushed bullets where Justin was. Light came from within the pile and something shot into the air. It was Justin. He fired one large charged particle beam through the roof. It was the signal to attack. The War Shark smashed into the room. It retreated back into the ground as the thieves jumped into their zoids.

The zoids charged outside and Justin followed. The War Shark fired from underground and Justin bombarded the enemy with charged particle blasts from above. Soon there was nothing left but the leader's Iron Kong. 

The War Shark flew from the ground and smashed into the Iron Kong. It came around for another attack but the Iron Kong caught it in mid-air. The large zoid pointed its wrist-mounted cannons at the War Shark's head and prepared to fire. 

A charged particle beam removed the Iron Kong's arm. The War Shark fell and opened fire. The Iron Kong went down.

**Hours Later**

The Military Police arrived and took the thieves away. Rachel and Verte were standing next to the War Shark and Justin was hovering in the air next to them. The Gustav drove off and Rachel turned to Justin. The computer in the War Shark beeped and Rachel jumped inside to see what it wanted.

****

Rachel: It looks like we another assignment.

****

Justin: Really? What is it?

****

Rachel: It didn't say… we just have to report to this location….

****

Justin: That's it?

****

Rachel: Yeah… well let's go…

_______________________________________________________

Next Time:

Past Secrets


	6. Mongoose! Haha You thought I was going t...

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

Chapter 6

By, Spectral

**Sitting on sofa, typing on a laptop**

Sorry for not updating most of my fics in a while but ffn's been down. Well anyway… here's one of the many things I had time to write in the first few weeks of summer.

****

Disclaimer: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------==================

The War Shark was swimming through the water. Justin was lazily floating after it. Suddenly Rachel stopped her Zoid. They had reached the quardenents that had been sent to them.

****

Rachel: Hey, Justin. We're here. See anything?

****

Justin: Uhhh… *looks around*… no…I don't see anything here.

****

Rachel: Hold on a sec, I'll dive down and see if anything's underwater.

The War Shark dove down and swan for a few minutes before returning to the surface.

****

Rachel: You find anything, Verte?

The WarShark shook its head and Rachel sighed. Justin floated higher into the air for a better look at the area. When he got up into the air he nearly fell out of it. There was a HUGE shadow approaching underwater. It was larger than anything Justin had ever seen.

****

Justin: RACHEL! HUGE PROBLEM! SOMETHING REALLY BIG IS COMING!

****

Rachel: WHAT?!!? Where?

****

Justin: To your left!

The War Shark turned and saw the huge shadow. They didn't know what it was but it was heading right for them. Justin began charging a Charged Particle Blast. He was about to fire when…

****

Voice: HOLD YOUR FIRE! 

Justin fell right out of the air. He splashed right it the water and nearly drowned. He couldn't swim. The War Shark rose up, lifting Justin with it.

****

Justin: *coughing* Thanks…  
**Rachel**: No problem…now to the task at hand…WHO ARE YOU?

****

Voice: We're with the Guardian Force.

The shadow began rising. When it was completely out of the water, the huge zoid towered over Justin and the War Shark. It was the Ultrasaurus. Rachel was impressed and Justin was scared out of his mind. The face of Major Herman popped up in the War Shark's cockpit. 

****

Rachel: *salutes* Major. We've completed our mission and the test of the War Shark.

****

Herman: Very well. Come aboard and we'll inform you and Justin of what has been happening. 

**Later, in the main control room**

Rachel, Verte, and Justin walked into the room. The people in the room all looked up. Justin recognized the blonde girl, spiky haired boy, and gray Organoid. There were three others in the room he didn't know. Rachel and the Demon saluted, as did the other six people in the room. Major Herman and Colonel Shubaltz walked into the room and there was another round of salutes.

****

Herman: Rachel, Justin, you already know Van Flyheight and Fiona.

****

Shubaltz: And these people are Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas Shubaltz.

****

Justin: Hello. I am Justin, the Chaos Demon.

****

Irvine: And who's the girl?

Justin looked over at Rachel, wondering why she had not introduced herself yet. He fell over when he saw her. Rachel was staring at Thomas; her eyes had turned into hearts. 

****

Justin: This is Rachel… Oh and this is Verte.

Verte was poking Rachel. The girl snapped out of her trance and blushed a little. 

****

Herman: This is the Ultrasaurus. We're going to equip it with the Gravity Cannon once we reach the rendezvous point. At the moment we're being pursued by Hiltz and his Death Stinger.

****

Justin: *Frightened* DEATH STINGER!

****

Rachel: *With much hatred* and _Hiltz_… if I get my hands on him..

****

Shubaltz: You know Hiltz?

****

Rachel: We've met before. I was working on some ruins when he attacked with a bunch of other guys. They stole an Organoid Capsule from the ruins and then he destroyed all of our research. I went after him in my Sinker but he got away by causing a rockslide.

****

Van: He stole an Organoid Capsule? How many of them were there?

****

Rachel: Three. The one Hiltz stole, Verte's, and one we sent to some colleagues of mine. They had a lab in the forest near where we just were.

****

Shubaltz: Here's our plan to stop the Death Stinger…

****

**Several Minutes Later**

****

Justin: And where do I fit into this plan. I can't swim so I can't fight underwater with Rachel…

****

Herman: You have one of the most dangerous missions.

****

Justin: This can't be good…

****

Herman: Fiona will explain.

****

Fiona: According to research at the Chaos Ruins, we've discovered that you aren't affected by Charged Particle Beams. In fact, you absorb them.

****

Justin: I really don't like where this is going…

****

Van: So you're going to make sure that any charged particle beams fired don't cause much damage.

****

Justin: I'll do my best.

****

Rachel: So will we.

****

Shubaltz: For know, go get some rest. *holds up a finger to silence Justin* Don't say it. We already know.

****

Van: Know what?

****

Herman, Rachel, and Shubaltz: Justin doesn't need to sleep.

**An Hour later; Lounge type area**

Irvine was asleep on a couch. Fiona and Rachel were chatting over by the window. Van and Thomas were talking with Justin on the other side of the room. 

****

Fiona: You specialize in ancient ruins?

****

Rachel: Yeah, I've been studying them since I was really little. 

****

Fiona: Have you ever heard of the Zoid Eve?

****

Rachel: I'm sorry to say that I haven't. Justin might have though. I found him in the ruins…

****

Fiona: Thanks, I'll ask him later…

****

Rachel: Now I have a question for you.

****

Fiona: What is it?

****

Rachel: Do you know if Thomas has a girlfriend?  
**Fiona**: I don't think so. Why? 

****

Rachel: Oh, just wondering…

****

Fiona: Sounds like you have a crush on him.

****

Rachel: *blushing* Maybe…

**Over by the guys…**

****

Thomas: You say you have no idea where you came from or if you have any family?

****

Justin: The farthest back I can remember is just waking up in the middle of nowhere with the urge to kill and destroy for no reason.

****

Van: Reminds me of Raven…

****

Justin: *looks down at floor* I caused so much pain… killed so many… sometimes I wonder if it was a good thing that Rachel broke me free.

****

Van: Of course it was a good thing. You're not like that any more. Now you're fighting to protect people.

****

Justin: *looks up, feeling better* I guess you're right. Even when I was that evil killing machine, I was never happier than when I've been helping people with Verte and Rachel.

****

Van: Speaking of Rachel, is there anything going on between you two?

****

Justin: No… actually I think she's got her eye on Thomas…

****

Van: Really? Woah. Here that, Thomas? Someone might have a crush on you.

Thomas had fallen asleep. Van laughed a little and Justin looked confused.

**Later**

Everyone had dozed off except for Justin. He got up to go get something to eat. As he walked out of the door he bumped into someone. The person spilt a cup of hot coffee on him.

****

Justin: Hot coffee! Hot coffee! *notices person on floor* Oh, sorry about making you spill your coffee.

****

Fiona: No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. 

Justin helped Fiona off the floor and started glowing. A force field formed around him and the coffee drained to the floor. The glow dissipated and Justin sighed. 

****

Fiona: That ability must come in handy in a thunderstorm.

****

Justin: It is. Just another of the hundreds of powers I learned how to use over the years.

****

Fiona: Can I ask you something?

****

Justin: Sure. What is that you wanted to ask?

****

Fiona: Do you know anything about the Zoid Eve?

****

Justin: The Zoid Eve... *minutes later* I'm not sure if this will help but, all I can remember about the Zoid Eve is the day I was sealed within the Chaos Temple. I had just destroyed a mountain that was in my way and was surrounded by a ring of fire. I was just staring at the fire when an Ancient Zoidian stepped forward. Behind her was a glowing zoid. I couldn't see it clearly but she said it was the Zoid Eve. Then pieces of the mountain began forming the temple around me. I started blasting the temple to pieces. The zoid glowed and I couldn't move. The last thing I remember before I was sealed in that pillar was the Zoid Eve staring at me. It seemed to be saying that it was sorry… That's all I can remember. Sorry if it doesn't help.

****

Fiona: That's okay. Thanks for the information. Sorry if I made you re-live any bad memories.

Fiona walked off with a disappointed look on her face. Justin continued on his trip to the kitchen. He had just picked up an apple when the warning alarm went off.

****

Herman (Over loudspeaker): All Guardian Force Fighters report to battle stations immediately!

Justin flew out the door and down the hall. He rocketed into the sky just as the other zoids were mobilized. There were tons of Sinkers approaching from the air and sea.

****

Rachel: No sign of the Death Stinger. Just the sinkers.

****

Herman: Good. Rachel, Irvine, and Thomas, deal with the ones in the water. Justin and Van, anti-air fire.

****

Everyone: Got it.

The Blade Liger's blades flipped forward and started firing at the sinkers. Justin fired a large charged particle blast that took out many of the sinkers. 

The War Shark was firing its main cannons at the sinkers under water. The two hammerheads were firing torpedoes while the sinkers started firing back. The War Shark barely avoided a torpedo barrage and clamped down on a Sinker. It sent it spinning into a group of Sinkers before firing some torpedoes. 

The Sinkers unleashed wave after wave of torpedoes and the War Shark served through them all. The HammerHeads took several hits but kept fighting. Irvine and Thomas were impressed with the shark-type zoid and its pilot.

**Minutes later**

The Sinkers that hadn't been destroyed were now retreating. Everyone was about to return to the Ultrasaurus. 

****

Herman: The Death Stinger is approaching! All zoids return to the Ultrasaurus! Justin, protect us until we're completely underwater.

****

Justin: Alright…

The zoids returned to the Ultrasaurus as the Death Stinger came into view. It raised its tail and started charging the Charged Particle Cannon. It fired the cannon and Justin flew in the path of the beam. 

The beam collided with the demon. Justin started glowing as he absorbed the beam. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and a blast of energy sent the Death Stinger flying. Justin dropped into the water, unconscious.

**Later…**

The Death Stinger had been sent flying by Justin's Charged Particle Blast, but it left him unconscious. Verte had rocketed into the ocean and picked up Justin the second he fell into the water.It had been about an hour since the battle and Justin had yet to wake up. He was in the medical bay. Rachel and Verte were standing next to the bed he was on. The confused doctor returned with a paper.

****

Rachel: What's wrong with him?

****

Doctor: I have no idea. The machines say nothing's wrong at all.  
**Rachel**: But how's that possible?

The doctor was about to respond when the door opened. Colonel Herman and Van walked into the room. Rachel saluted and they did the same.

****

Herman: Have you figured out what's wrong with him?

****

Rachel: No… there's been no change in his condition either.

****

Van: This isn't good…

****

Rachel: Do we know what that attack did to the Death Stinger?

****

Van: It was never hit by the attack. It was only sent flying by the explosion.

Rachel was disappointed. Not only was her friend in some sort of comatose-like state, but the Death Stinger was still out there. She reached over and brushed a piece of dust off of Justin's forehead. Suddenly Rachel pulled here hand back and shook it as if something had bitten her.

****

Rachel: Ow…

****

Van: What?

****

Rachel: Static shock. I hate when that happens.

Verte made a surprised noise then tapped Rachel on the shoulder franticly. Rachel turned around and Verte pointed over at Justin. Rachel turned and everyone in the room gasped in surprise. Justin was sitting up in bed, a confused look on his face.

****

Justin: Uh… what's going on? What happened to the Death Stinger?

****

Herman: We got away from the Death Stinger.   
**Rachel**: You sent it packing with a Charged Particle Blast.

****

Justin: So no one got hurt?

****

Van: No, everyone's fine.

****

Justin: Then why am I here in the Medical Bay?

****

Rachel: Well, after you absorbed the Death Stinger's charged particle blast something weird happened. There was this huge glow and then you fired a giant blast. The explosion sent the Death Stinger flying and then you fell into the water. We brought you back here and tried everything to wake you up but nothing worked. You were unconscious till about a minute ago.

****

Justin: *still confused* Then what woke me up?

****

Rachel: I think it might have been the static electricity…

****

Herman: It's possible…

****

Rachel: Ah, where's Dr. D when you need him? You have no idea what happened, Justin?

****

Justin: No, nothing like this has ever happened before.

**Late that night**

Justin was reading through the Zoids Myths and Legends book looking for information on himself. He found nothing helpful. He knew everything that was in the book already. 

He sighed and closed the book. The demon dropped the book to the table below and jumped down from the ceiling. He was bored. That was the bad thing about not needing to sleep, you've got nothing to do all night. Justin once again took a trip to the mess hall.

He floated out of the mess hall with an orange. He floated down the hallway and the loudspeaker clicked on.

****

Herman: Attention everyone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

Gravity Cannon 


	7. Distraction

****

Zoids: Chaotic Century

Chaos Demon

Chapter 7

By, Spectral

****

Disclaimer: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------==================

****

Justin: Wow…

****

Rachel: That's the Gravity Cannon…

****

Justin: Good thing I'm one of the good guys now… wouldn't want that thing fired at me…

****

Rachel: C'mon, we've got to get to the briefing.

****

Justin: Okay…

**A few moments later**

Everyone was just sitting down for the briefing. Justin floated up to the ceiling and hung upside down there. Dr. D, his team of scientists, Major Herman, and Colonel Shubaltz were the last ones in the room.

**Later**

After a long explanation on how the Gravity Cannon worked, assignments were handed out. They'd have to test the Gravity Cannon, and a shell that big would attract a lot of attention. Rachel, Van, Irvine, and Thomas were to protect the UltraSaurus if there was trouble and Justin was to create a diversion. Right after the Gravity Cannon was fired; Justin was to create another explosion at a distance.

Until the cannon was installed, Rachel and the others were going to rest. Justin went to help install the cannon. 

**Lounge**

Moonbay, Fiona, and Rachel were standing at the window watching the Gravity Cannon being installed. Thomas, Irvine, and Van were asleep on separate couches behind them. Verte and Zeke were talking about whatever Organoids talk about on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, one of the cables lifting the Gravity Cannon snapped. It hit the window and the cannon's front was about to fall to the ground but Justin grabbed the cable. He lifted the cable up to the other end and melted the two cables together. The Demon then flew back out of the way and the cannon was lifted again.

****

Rachel: He sure is something, isn't he?

****

Fiona: *nods*

****

Moonbay: But what is he?

****

Rachel: What?

****

Moonbay: Do you even know what Justin is or where he came from? 

****

Rachel: No…

****

Moonbay: You mean, you've never thought about that? How do you know if we can even trust him or not? He could be working with Hiltz!

****

Rachel: Of course we can trust him! Justin's my friend. Besides, if he was working with Hiltz don't you think he would've destroyed the Ultrasaurus by now?

****

Moonbay: I suppose you're right, but we still don't know what he is or where he came from…

****

Fiona: He doesn't know either.

****

Rachel: What?

****

Fiona: I heard him talking to Van and Thomas the other day. He said he didn't know where he came from or what he is either. 

****

Rachel: Well, after this whole Death Stinger thing is over, I'm going to try and help him find that information.

**Later**

The Gravity Cannon was about to be tested. The WarShark and a HammerHead swam into place in front of the Ultrasaurus. Two Pteres equipped with gattling rifles circled in the air. Justin was still flying towards where he was supposed to be. He reached the area and looked around. There was NOTHING else there besides sky and sea. Justin turned on his radio and looked over at the direction of the Ultrasaurus.

****

Justin: Okay, I'm in position. 

****

Herman: After we fire the Gravity Cannon, wait thirty seconds then create a second explosion as far away from us as you can. You'll be on your own when the enemy shows up. Make sure none of them get to the Ultrasaurus.

****

Justin: What do I do if the Death Stinger shows up?

****

Herman: Same battle-plan, just inflict as much damage as you can on it.

****

Justin: Okay. 

**A few moments later…**

Colonel Shubaltz fired the cannon. Justin watched the shell fly through the air and then remembered what he was supposed to do. After the shell exploded, Justin began to count backwards from thirty. When he reached 0, the Demon fired a charged particle blast to the distance. Another huge explosion sent water everywhere. The mist formed a small rainbow.

Several Sinkers began approaching. Justin fired another Charged particle beam, and wiped out a third of the enemy. The others all turned and immediately opened fire on the Demon. Justin returned fired while dodging enemy fire.

****

Justin: I've engaged the enemy. Just a bunch of Sinkers. No Death Stinger in sight.

****

Herman: Keep 'em busy. Send a signal when they're gone and we'll send someone to get you.

****

Justin: All right. *Herman closes radio link* Time for some target practice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Target Practice 

Or

"Bob"


	8. Gathering Storm

****

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 8 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

WARNING: This Chapter contains Spoilers of the episodes Cartoon Network DIDN'T show. Enjoy. 

=====================---------------------------================== 

The Sinkers were firing everything they had at the demon. Justin weaved in and out of the shells and missiles, firing small blasts at the enemy. Several Sinkers went down with each blast. Soon the Sinkers that were left began to retreat. 

**Justin**: Hahahaha! Take that! Get lost you lousy Sinkers! And don't come back!. 

Justin smiled and continued to laugh at the retreating Sinkers. He heard the blast coming and had just enough time to put his arms up and defend. The Death Stinger came into view and Justin lowered his arms. The wounds on his arms and head began to close as the Death Stinger fired its back mounted cannon again. Justin avoided the blast and fired a charged particle beam at the large scorpion-type zoid. The Death Stinger blocked the small beam with a claw and looked up at the Demon. 

**Hiltz**: What are you?

**Justin**: I'm the Chaos Demon. 

**Hiltz**: Well, well, well… then the rumors were true. The demon was awakened. Let's see how you do against the Death Stinger. 

The Death Stinger raised its tail and began to charge the Charged Particle Cannon. Justin began charging a blast of his own. They both fired at the same time and the beams collided. Both beams fought to blast past one another but could not. Hiltz turned up the power on the charged particle cannon and began to win the fight. Just stopped his beam and absorbed the beam fired by the Death Stinger. There was a momentary gold glow before Justin sent another blast flying. It missed the Death Stinger but the explosion sent the evil zoid into the distance.

**Justin: That was weird… **

            Justin turned to were the Ultrasaurus used to be and fired a small charged particle blast in the direction. A few moments later a HammerHead surfaced and Justin flew towards it. 

**Later**

            After a long trip on the HammerHead, Justin returned to the Ultrasaurus. Everyone in the room looked sad, worried, and angry. Rosso and Fiola weren't there.

**Justin: What's going on?**

**Rachel: The Death Stinger's destroying everything…**

**Justin: What? **

**Herman: Did you successfully evade the enemy?**

**Justin: I dealt with the Sinkers easily. The Death Stinger showed up afterwards.**

**Shubaltz: Were you able to damage it?**

**Justin: No, but I sent it flying again. Do we have any idea where the Death Stinger is going to strike next?**

**Van: Yes. He's destroying everything along the path that we first took to the Imperial capital …we're going to head him off here at the Gureal Plateau *points to map***

**Rachel: So, do we have a plan?**

**Thomas: Yes. A Delta Formation Blockade. Or in this case a Quadra Formation Blockade. All four of us will trap the Death Stinger with our shields while the Gravity Cannon is fired. Then we have to run for it.**

**Justin: And I …**

**Herman: Will make sure nothing goes wrong. Everyone got that?**

**Everyone: Right.**

**Later**

            Everyone was in position for the attack. The Ultrasaurus stood behind the Dibison, Lightning Siax, and Blade Liger. The War Shark had burrowed underground and Justin was floating high above it all. 

            The Death Stinger appeared and everyone froze. Suddenly the four zooids charged forward, avoiding fire from the Death Stinger. Justin Flew overhead and let charged particle blasts rain down on Hiltz's zoid. The Death Stinger was surrounded by the Guardian Force zooids and the activated the Quadra formation shield. 

**Shubaltz: FIRE!**

            Shubaltz fired the gravity cannon as The Death Stinger tried to break free of the shield. It succeeded and blew the Gravity cannon shell out of the sky with a charged particle blast. It then easily swatted the Guardian force away and began charging another blast. A few missiles from the War Shark stopped the Charged Particle Cannon from charging.

**Van: Let's try the Quadra Formation one more time.**

**Irvine: But it didn't work the first time!**

**Van: It'll work if we use more power!**

**Rachel: He's right. With more power it should work.**

**Irvine: Alright, we'll try it again.**

            The Guardian force Zoids did just that. While the zoid got into position Justin kept the Death Stinger bust with small charged particle blasts. The shield was activated once again and this time the Death Stinger couldn't break free. The Gravity Cannon was fired and the zoids scrambled. Justin flew as high into the air as he could to avoid the blast.

**Dr. D: Get out of there now! The Hyper Gravity Area is going to expand!**

            The Dibison, Blade Liger, and Lightning Siax were running away, the Death Stinger fired one last charged particle beam. The Dibison's legs were hit, and the zoid fell. Thomas was knocked unconscious and the deadly gravity cannon shockwave was approaching fast.

**Van: Thomas! Wake up and get out of there!**

**Irvine: Wake up!**

            The Blade Liger turned to go back but suddenly the ground under the Dibison gave way and the zoid tumbled under ground. 

**Van: What happened?**

**Rachel: Don't worry, Thomas is safe. How's everyone else.**

**Irvine: We're all in one piece.**

**Justin: *from high above* Take a look at the Death Stinger! It's finished!**

            Everyone turned to seen that the shock wave had faded. A destroyed Death Stinger sat in the middle of the crater. It began to fossilize as it was exposed to the air.

**Fiona: We did it!**

**Moonbay: Yeah!**

**Justin: I'm going to go see if Hiltz is still alive…**

**Herman: What? Hold it!**

            It was too late; Justin had already landed on top of the Death Stinger and was slowly walking towards the cockpit.

**Meanwhile, in the Cavern of the Dark Kaiser**

            Raven, Specular, and Riece had arrived. They found an organoid capsule containing Shadow and opened it. Raven was happy to see that his friend was still alive but the feeling was not mutual. Shadow attacked Raven but Specular stepped in. Currently both Organoids were staring each other down.

**???: Hahaha… Well look who's back.**

**Riece: The Dark Kaiser…**

**Raven: That voice…**

            A strange shadow fell from above. It seemed to be made of clay and rock. The Strange formation began to twist and turn until something remotely human emerged. IT formed a face and a gasp of surprise came from Raven.

**Raven: Prozen.**

**Prozen: The one and only.**

**Back at the Gureal Plateau**

            Justin reached the cockpit of the now fossilized Death Stinger. Fiona and the Gustav had arrived to help pull the Dibison out of the hole it had fallen into. Justin was cutting through the Death Stinger's armor as the Gustav was making its way back to the Ultrasaurus with the Dibison on one of the Platforms behind it.

**Fiona: *suddenly senses something* Something's coming…**

            Out of nowhere, a red light rocketed down from the sky, slammed Justin off the Death Stinger and then fused with the wreaked zoid's power core. It was Ambient. The Death Stinger Regenerated as Van and Irvine ran to their zoids. Zeeke fused with the Blade Liger as The War Shark rose out of the ground. Justin wiped blood off his face as the slashes caused by Ambient's tail blades closed.

**Hiltz: The fight isn't over yet!**

            The Lightning Siax Charged forward to attack but the Death Stinger burrowed underground.

**Irvine: Where'd he go?**

**Van: Rachel,**

**Rachel: On it!**

            The War Shark burrowed underground. The Death Stinger was slowly making its way towards the Ultrasaurus. The War Shark opened fire, knowing the Death Stinger couldn't fight back underground.

            Hiltz's zoid took a hit but kept moving. The War Shark sped up to catch the destructive zoid but it was too late. The Death Stinger smashed through the ground under the Ultrasaurus, causing the zoid to topple to its side.  
  
            The Death Stinger rose above the ground and was followed by the War Shark. Rachel's zoid flew into the air and its jaws clamped down on the Death Stinger's tail. Hiltz tried to shake Rachel off but only succeeded in having the Death Stinger's tail bitten off.

**Rachel: Ha! Now you can't use the Charged Particle Cannon anymore!**

**Hiltz: But I do still have Ambient.**

            The organoid growled and the Death Stinger's tail regenerated. It easily swatted away the War Shark and opened fired on everyone else. Justin flew forward and fired a blast. The Death Stinger's claws were demolished but Ambient just regenerated them. Hiltz then shot Justin right out of the air.

The Lightning Siax ran forward but was scooped up by one of the Death Stinger's claws. It raised the zoid to the charged particle cannon and began to charge the weapon.

**Van: Irvine!**

            The Blade Liger flew forwards, blades out, and sliced right through the Death Stinger's claw and tail. The Lightning Siax hit the ground and ran as the Death Stinger was once again regenerated. The large zoid turned and scooped both the Blade Liger and Lightning Siax up. The War Shark flew from underground but was shot away. Justin flew high into the air and was about to release a charged particle blast when the Death Stinger used the Blade Liger as a shield. Justin powered down his beam and dodged shots from the Death Stinger.

            No one noticed that the Gustav's cockpit was open and Thomas was awake. Fiona was behind the Gustav reading the Megalo Max. The Ancient Zoidian jumped out of the zoid and began to run back towards the Gustav's cockpit.

**Thomas: Beeke, fire the MEGALO MAXX!**

            The beam Smashed into the Death Stinger. The scorpion-type zoid collapsed and did not regenerate. There were several explosions all around and Fiona was caught in one.

**Van: FIONA!**

            The Blade Liger, Lightning Siax, and War Shark moved over to the Gustav. Justin walked over while his injuries repaired themselves. Van jumped out of his zoid and ran over to Fiona. The ancient zoidian was very badly injured. Suddenly the Death Stinger was engulfed in a glowing pink light. Everyone turned to see the large zoid begin to disappear. Fiona too was engulfed in a similar light. A bolt of electricity shot from the light and flung Van, who was holding Fiona, a few feet away. Irvine and Zeeke also tried to grab Fiona but were blasted away.

**Rachel: Justin.**

            Justin reached forward and the light seemed to flee from him. He grabbed hold of Fiona's wrist as she began to disappear. The ancient zoidian disappeared completely and the Demon went with her.

**Irvine: What just happened here?**

**Dark Kaiser's Cavern**

            Raven hit the ground and Shadow jumped in front of him. Prozen just laughed and fired another energy blast. Shadow fell down next to his partner and Specula charged at Prozen. Prozen sent the blue organoid flying into Riece. 

**Prozen: Now that I no longer have a use for you, I'll just get rid of you.**

            Behind Prozen a pink light formed. Fiona was dropped out of it and Justin was flung a few feet away.

**Prozen: Well, Ms. Fiona has arrived.**

            Prozen walked/oozed over to Fiona and began to glow. Fiona got up off the ground but something wasn't right. Prozen had taken control of her mind.

**Riece: What are you doing?**

**Prozen: I'm going to have Fiona here open the gate to the Zoid Eve. Then I will resurrect the Death Saurer and heal myself. Then the world is mine!**

            Fiona walked over to the Gates of Zoid Eve and Prozen followed. The Zoidian was about to open the door when Prozen's attention was diverted.

**Justin: Get away from her!**

            Everyone turned to see the Chaos Demon standing a few feet away. He didn't look happy.

**Prozen: And, who are you?**

**Justin: I said get away from her.**

**Prozen: Do you have any idea who you're talking to?**

**Justin: Look, you mutated freak, I don't care who or what you are. Get away from her and those gates or I'll have to hurt you.**

            Riece was a little surprised. Whoever this guy was, he was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. She was leaning towards stupid. At least the Guardian Force had zoids to back up their talk but this guy didn't even have an organoid with him.

**Prozen: You obviously need to be taught a lesson; sadly you won't live long enough to use it.**

            With that Prozen fired another energy blast, he expected the blast to kill Justin, but was very shocked when the demon just knocked the blast away with his hand.

**Justin: *smirk* That the best you can do?**

            Prozen scowled and had Fiona continue to open the Zoid Eve gates. 

**Prozen: Far from it, boy!**

**Justin: Then c'mon, impress me.**

            Justin flew forward and knocked Prozen as far away from Fiona and the Gates as possible. Prozen hit the cave wall but recovered quickly and fired several more energy blasts. Justin knocked them away then countered with a Charged Particle Blast.

**Prozen: A Charged Particle Beam!?  
  
**

            The beam hit Prozen and burnt a hole right through him. Prozen regenerated and looked back up at the Demon.

**Justin: So you can regenerate. I'll just have to use a bigger blast.**

**Prozen: I think not. I now know what you are, Chaos Demon. And I know how to stop you.**

            Black lightning began to form in Prozen's human hand. He threw the blast at Justin. The demon attempted to smash the blast away but was electrocuted. He fell to the ground as Prozen walked/oozed back to Fiona and the Gates. The gates slowly creaked open and golden light began to pour into the dark cavern.

            Riece, Raven, Shadow, and Specula got up off the ground and watched as the Zoid Eve came into view. Zoid Eve looked like a very large mechanical woman trapped in a block of stone. Prozen smiled evilly as he and Fiona walked down the long corridor to the Zoid Eve.

            As they reached the control platform to the Zoid Eve, Fiona Broke free of Prozen's mind control. A large bolt of lightning slammed Prozen away as Fiona glared at him.

            A portal back in the cavern opened and The Blade Liger jumped out. It began to run towards the Zoid Eve as the War Shark and a Storm Sworder fell out of the Portal. Just as Van was about to reach the gates, The Death Stinger rose out of the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

A Dark Terror Resurrected! Return of the Death Saurer and Shining Hope!


	9. The End of Prozen

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 9 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

WARNING: This Chapter contains Spoilers of the episodes Cartoon Network DIDN'T show. Enjoy. 

=====================---------------------------================== 

            The Death Stinger rose out of the ground blocking Van's path to Fiona. The zoid was fully regenerated.

**Van: Zeke, go get Fiona, I'll handle Hiltz.**

****

            The Organoid growled once before unfusing with the Blade Liger and rocketing over to Fiona. Zeke knocked Prozen out of the way and passed right through the force field surrounding the Zoid Eve.

**Prozen: Well, Hiltz, you finally have the Ultimate power you wanted. You've fused yourself with the Zoid Core of the Death Stinger. Hurry up and finish that pest so you can help me get to the Zoid Eve.**

  
**Hiltz: Shut up! I'm not taking orders from you anymore! I process the Ultimate Power! I am Invincible!**

            The Death Stinger released several missiles and explosions were everywhere. It began to fight with the Death Stinger as O'Connell flew overhead in his Storm Sworder. Rachel was about to attack the Death Stinger when she noticed Raven, Riece, Specula, and Shadow. She stopped her attack and decided to wait and watch.

            Out of no where a blast of energy hit the Zoid Eve's controls, activating it. The Storm Sworder crashed into the top of the cavern as it crumbled. A city rose out of the ground and onto the surface. Several Whale Kings were flying over head. They belonged to the Empire.

**Prozen: And now it begins! Zoid Eve! REVIVE THE DEATH SAURER!**

            A large stone tablet with the Death Saurer carved onto it rose from the ground. The tablet glowed then shattered. All that was left was the Death Saurer. Hiltz saw Prozen about to claim the Death Saurer and abandoned his attack on Van. Several Rev Raptors replaced him. 

**Prozen: Now I and my Death Saurer shall rule the world!**

  
**Raven: SHADOW!**

**Prozen: What?!**

            Shadow flew into the air and fused with the Geno Breaker. Raven jumped inside his zoid and it rocketed towards Prozen.

**Prozen: So you think you can stop me? Genosaurers.**

            Three GenoSaures appeared the same way the Death Saurer had. They all began to attack the Geno Breaker. They had it surrounded and each readied their charged Particle Cannons.

**Riece: Raven!**

            The War Shark flew from underground and chomped down on one of the GenoSaurers' necks. Raven turned his zoid and demolished the other two zoids.

**Prozen: Blast! More Genosaurers!**

            A short distance away, Justin was just waking up. He looked up and saw the Death Saurer, Death Stinger and Zoid Eve all in one place. Not a good thing. And to make things worse, Prozen seemed to be behind it all. Prozen was standing on a building next to the Death Saurer.

**Justin: That guy's a lot tougher than I thought…how am I gonna beat him?**

**???: With my help.**

            The voice had come from within Justin's head but he recognized it perfectly. It was the Zoid Eve.

**Justin: What do _you want?_**

**Zoid Eve: I'm going to help. Take some of my power and defeat Prozen.**

**Justin: Alright, this just better work…**

**Zoid Eve: It will.**

            A Beam of Golden Light shot from the Zoid Eve's eyes. Prozen stared in shock when he saw where the beam landed. The demon was still alive. 

            A transformation was taking place. First, gold light surrounded Justin. Then he himself took on a gold color. 

**Justin: Whoa. I've never had this kind of power before…**

**Zoid Eve: Now use that power to help your friends!**

**Justin: Right. Hey Prozen! HEADS UP!**

            Justin fired a large golden blast of energy at Prozen. Prozen dodged to the side and the blast only grazed him. He tried to regenerated the piece of him that had been blasted off but couldn't. 

**Prozen: What?! Why can't I regenerate?!?!?!**

**Justin: What's the matter Prozen? Having some problems? Well I'm about to make them worse!**

            The Demon flew into the air and then rocketed towards Prozen. Prozen fired as many energy blasts as he could but they all just faded away when they came in contact with the strange light surrounding the Chaos Demon. Justin's fists charged with a brighter gold glow as he landed his first punch to Prozen's face. He followed up with several more punches to Prozen.

            A short distance away, Raven and Rachel were still taking on Geno Saurers. Raven blasted them from above while Rachel attacked from below.

**Rachel: Where are they all coming from?!**

**Raven: It's Prozen. If we can stop him, we'll stop all these GenoSaurers.**

  
            Rachel began scanning for Prozen but when she found him she began to laugh. Raven was more than a little confused.

**Rachel: We won't have to worry about Prozen for much longer! **

**Raven: What?**

**Rachel: Take a look for yourself.**

            Raven looked at the monitor and saw Prozen being pummeled. He smirked then turned his attention back to the Genosaurers.

            Justin was continuing to pummel Prozen while the Death Stinger slowly made its way towards the Death Saurer. As Justin was momentarily distracted by the Death Stinger, Prozen blasted the demon with some more black lightning. Justin went flying a short distance away but stopped himself in mid air and rocketed back towards Prozen. He fired another energy blast at Prozen and then slammed right into him, taking them both over the side of the building.

            They crashed to the ground and Justin flew up into the air. Prozen tried to get up but an energy blast prevented that.   
  


**Justin: Well it seems that you're game has ended.**

**Prozen: The game has just begun! Death Saurer!**

            The Death Saurer did nothing. Justin just laughed as Prozen stared up at him with fear. 

**Justin: From what I've been told, you're a cruel and heartless individual. I think it's appropriate that you pay for your crimes.**

            With that Justin released one last energy blast that disintegrated what was left of Prozen. Justin then clicked on his comm. link and tried to contact the Ultrasaurus.

**Herman: Justin, what's going on? Why can't I contact anyone else is everyone okay over there?**

**Justin: We're managing. The Death Saurer's back, Raven and Rachel are taking on some Geno Saurers, Van's fighting Rev Raptors, Fiona and Zeke are over by the Zoid Eve, the Death Stinger is heading towards the Death Saurer, and I just killed Prozen.**

**Herman:  What?**

**Justin: O'Connell will fill you all in later; we need some help down here.**

**Herman: Okay, the Ultrasaurus is on the way. Keep Hiltz away from the Death Saurer at all costs, and try to get everyone's radios back online.**

**Justin: Okay…**

**Zoid Eve: Well done, Demon.**

**Justin: What now?**

**Zoid Eve: The Death Saurer must be destroyed as well.**

**Justin: *flies toward the Death Saurer* I know, but it looks like that's easier said than done…**

            The Death Stinger had reached the Death Saurer. The entire zoid began to glow red. It then shot into the air and fused with the Death Saurer and the large terror activated.  
  


**Hiltz: Now the Death Saurer is mine.**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

End Game

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was short but I'm evil. The next chapter will be longer. 

*Disappears in a cloud of smoke*


	10. The End of the Death Saurer!

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 10 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------================== 

The Death Saurer roared and Hiltz laughed. He had just fused with it, giving the already powerful zoid more power than ever. The Ultrasaurus was slowly approaching, Van was racing towards the Death Saurer, Raven and Rachel were busy fighting GenoSauers, and Riece didn't have a zoid. That left only the super-charged Chaos Demon to deal with the mighty Death Sauer.

**Rachel: *over radio* Hey, Justin. You still there?**

**Justin: Yeah, what's going on over there?**

**Rachel: Raven and I dealing with some Geno Saurers. Any chance of help coming our way?**

**Justin: Well I'm not sure, Van's on his way to the Death Saurer which Hiltz fused with his Death Stinger, and Herman said the Ultrasaurus is on its way.**

**Rachel: What about you?**

**Justin: I'm going to fight the Death Saurer**

**Rachel: What?!**

**Justin: Hold on, I'm flying overhead now.**

            Rachel looked up and saw a gold flash of light. Suddenly several golden fireballs rained down on the Geno Saurers. They exploded and the gold light continued onward.

**Rachel: Was that you?**

**Justin: Yeah. Zoid Eve super-charged me. I don't think I can beat the Death Saurer though.**

**Rachel: Then why fight it?!  
****Justin: I'll keep it occupied until help arrives.**

**Rachel: I'll send some more. Raven, I'll handle these guys, you go get Hiltz!**

            The GenoBreaker flew off. Three Genosaurers rose from where it had been and began to attack the War Shark.

**Rachel: This should be fun. **

              
**Death Saurer**

            Hiltz had started moving towards the Capital of the Empire. He was just about to take the Death Saurer's third step when a beam of golden light shot past him. He turned the massive zoid around and was faced with the Chaos Demon.

**Hiltz: You again?**

**Justin: That's right, and you aren't taking another step.**

**Hiltz: Ha! You're no match for me!**

            The Death Saurer fired its charged particle cannon at the Demon. Justin absorbed the beam and sent it right back at the Death Saurer. The beam was deflected by some sort of shield. It had to be Ambient.

**Justin: The Charged Particle Cannon won't help you against me.**

**Hiltz: Then try this.**

            The Death Sauer fired its pulse lasers. Justin dodged most of the beams but one hit him in the chest. He fell a bit, stopped in mid air and fired a gold beam of energy at the pulse lasers. He disintegrated the guns but Ambient just regenerated them.

**Justin: Perhaps its time to turn up the power.**

            The demon launched a huge blast of golden energy. The beam slammed into the Death Saurer and began to push the zoid back. Hiltz laughed as his zoid directed the blast into the air and threw it.

**Hiltz: Is that the best you can do?**

**Justin: Maybe…maybe not!**

            Several more energy blasts were fired. The Death Saurer knocked each one away and fired a pulse laser at the Demon. Justin was hit by the beam and went flying through the air. He stopped himself and flew back towards the Death Saurer. 

**Hiltz: You can't win so why bother fighting me?  
****Justin: I'm just a diversion. Your opponent is right there.**

            The Death Saurer turned to see the Ultra Saurus. The Gravity Cannon was charging.

**Justin: See ya, Hiltz.**

            Justin flew out of the way as the cannon was fired. Everything on the battlefield froze as the shell flew through the air. It hit the Death Saurer but something was wrong. The Hyper Gravity area was thrown into the air where it dissipated into nothing. Everyone was more than shocked.

**Herman: That Gravity cannon didn't work!?!**

**Shubaltz: That's impossible!**

****

****

            The Death Saurer fired a large charged particle beam into the air. The beam split and shot off in different directions. Each beam hit and destroyed several cities and villages all over the planet Zi. 

**O'Connell: Major, we're getting reports in from all over the world. He's destroyed most everything. Only Guygalos and the Wind Colony are left standing.**

**Herman: He'll pay for that…**

**Back on the battlefield**

            The War Shark flew from the ground, grabbed a Geno Saurer around the neck and changed the direction of its charged particle gun so the other Geno Saurers were destroyed. It then clamped down on the zoid's neck, ending its battle.

  
**Rachel: That's the last of them… Van, Justin, anyone? Is anyone else there?**

**Van: Rachel?**

**Rachel: Yeah it's me. How's the battle with the Death Saurer going?**

**Van: It deflected the gravity cannon's fire…and Justin couldn't stop it either.**

**Rachel: That's a problem…I'll see what I can do to help, but I have to deal with a few loose ends here first…**

            A Geno Breaker began to rise from the ground. IT came to life and charged forward. The War Shark dove under ground and a new battle began. The Blade Liger continued to run towards the Death Saurer. It opened fire Hiltz noticed him.

**Hiltz: Well if it isn't the Hero, Van Flyheight. You beat the Death Saurer once before, let's see if you can do it again.**

            The Death Saurer launched several missiles. They hit the Blade Liger and sent the zoid rolling. It struggled to its feet as the Death Saurer launched another round of missiles. It looked like the end for Van but a charged particle beam blasted past him, destroying the missiles and slamming into the Death Saurer. The Geno Breaker stepped forward and roared.

**Van: Raven!**

**Raven: That's right. Now let's get this guy.**

**Van: Yeah.**

**Hiltz: Now two against one hardly seems fair. Let's even up the odds a bit.**

            The Death Saurer launched a tremendous charged particle blast. The blast caused the Ultrassaurus to topple onto its side, crushing the Gravity Cannon power generator. The Whale Kings made emergency landings and Justin dusted himself off.

**Justin: Well, let's make things worse for you Hiltz. Three against one!**

            He fired an energy blast at Hiltz's zoid. The Death Saurer avoided the blast and Hiltz laughed.

**Van: Justin, see that fan on the Death Saurer's back?**

**Justin: Yeah.**

**Van: It's the charged particle intake fan. Destroy that and he won't be able to use the Charged Particle Cannon any more.**

**Justin: Great idea! Here I go!**

            The Demon flew forward, charging a blast of energy. He got close to the fan and blasted it into oblivion. He then flew over to the Geno Breaker and Blade Liger.

**Hiltz: Fools!**

            The fan was regenerated and Hiltz fired a charged particle blast. There was no where to run. Justin flew forward and began to absorb the beam. 

**Hiltz: How long can you keep that up?**

**Justin: Long enough!**

**Raven: Now's our chance!**

**Van: Right!**

            The Blade Liger and Geno Breaker ran off in different directions. Hiltz turned up the power on the Charged particle gun and Justin began to struggle against it. Soon the power was too much and he was forced to the ground. The beam dissipated and Justin stood up. The burns and cuts healed and the demon threw the torn and charred remnants of his shirt from his body.

**Justin: Time to try something new… I was saving this little trick for an emergency and I suppose this is one.**

            Justin held up his right hand and its glow changed from gold to red. The Demon looked up at the Death Saurer with a smirk.

(Note: some of you may recognize this quote that I don't own…)

**Justin: This hand of mine is burning red! Its awesome power demands I destroy you! HELLFIRE CANNON!**

            With that, Justin threw a massive red energy blast at the Death Saurer. The Beam Connected, breaking through the shield and damaging the Death Saurer. It attempted to regenerate but couldn't.

**Hiltz: Blast you!  
  
**

            The Death Saurer let loose another charged particle cannon beam and The demon flew high up into the air. 

**Zoid Eve**

            Fiona and Zeke watched the battle from in front of the Zoid Eve. Fiona was worried. No matter what they did, they couldn't hurt the Death Saurer. She looked over her shoulder when Riece and Specula landed next to her.

**Geno Breaker VS War Shark**

            The War Shark fired its cannons and took off the Geno Breaker's right arm. Sure it was a Geno Breaker but that's what the War Shark's purpose was, to fight the Geno Breaker. The Geno Saurer hovered into the air and began to charge the cannon. The War Shark dove underground and got behind the zoid. When it fired its beam the War Shark flew into the air and clamped down on the Geno Breaker's head. After bringing the red zoid to the ground, the War Shark crushed the zoid's head in its jaws.

**Rachel: That was fun…now to go help the others…**

            The War Shark took off in the direction of the Death Saurer.

  
**Death Saurer**

**Van: Nothing's working. He just regenerates after we hit him!**

**Raven: Can't you do that cannon thing again?**

**Justin: I would if I could!**

**Herman: You've got to do something! **

**Riece: *breaks into radio signal* Listen everyone; there is a way to stop Hiltz. Destroy the Zoid Eve.**

**Van: What!?**

**Riece: IF we destroy the Zoid Eve, then all zoids on the planet will be destroyed. **

**Raven: Isn't there any other way to stop him?**

**Riece: None that I can think of.**

**Rachel: One problem. How are we going to destroy it?**

**Fiona: I'm going to destroy it by sacrificing myself.  
****Van: No!**

**Fiona: It has to be done. Goodbye, Van.**

            Zeke opened up and wrapped Fiona in wires. The Organoid lift her high into the air and the both began to glow.

**Van: Wait! I have an idea!**

**Herman: What?**

**Van: Fire the Blade Liger though the Death Saurer's power core with the Gravity Cannon!**

**Rachel: That's crazy!**

**Herman: And not possible. The generator was crushed. The cannon has no power.**

**Justin: I can fix that. **

**Van: Then let's try it.**

**Rachel: Alright, Raven and I will keep Hiltz busy while you get ready to shoot your zoid out of a Demon-Powered cannon…**

            Fiona and Zeke stopped glowing when they heard this. Fiona was worried as was the Silver Organoid holding her up.

**Gravity Cannon**  
  


            The War Shark and GenoBreaker were fighting against the Death Saurer while the Blade Liger was being lowered into the cannon by a crane. Justin was charging the cannon. Once it was at full power they began to aim.

**Herman: Everyone get clear!**

**Shubaltz: Preparing to fire the Gravity Cannon.**

            As Justin flew up into the air he looked at the Death Saurer and thought. The Zoid Eve contacted him again.

**Zoid Eve: You know what you have to do.**

**Justin: Yeah but I don't want to…**

**Zoid Eve: You have to save them.**

**Justin: Oh all right. Here I go!**

            The Demon took off as fast as he could fly towards the Death Saurer. The glow that surrounded him turned red. Rachel looked up and saw Justin speeding toward the Death Saurer.

**Rachel: What are you doing?!?  
****Justin: What do you think?**

            The Demon took his comm. link off and threw it into the air.

**Shubaltz: FIRE!  
  
**

            The Blade Liger was shot into the air. Its blades flipped forward and shield turned on. Fiona and Zeke fused and then fused with the Blade Liger. Hiltz saw the zoid coming and fire a Charged Particle Beam at it. The Liger began to cut through the beam and Justin sped up. The Demon reached the Death Saurer and melted his way into the zoid. Where the cockpit should have been was the Death Stinger's power core. Hiltz was sitting on top of it and Ambient stood behind the core. They were both very surprised to see the Chaos Demon. He grabbed the both of them and blasted a hole through the other of the Death Saurer. Justin then took off into the air carrying Hiltz and Ambient. A split second later, the Blade Liger sliced through the Death Saurer's power core causing the large zoid to explode.   
  


**Cliff in the distance (not that cliff!)**

            Justin landed and threw Hiltz and his Organoid to the ground. The seemed a little afraid.

**Justin: I don't know why but I'm going to let you go. Just let me make one thing clear…if I ever see either of you ever again, I will kill you with my bare hands. Are we clear on that?**

            Hiltz just nodded. Justin glared at him and took off into the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time: 

Aftermath of the Battle


	11. Just because I couldn't think of a bette...

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 11 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------================== 

             By the time Justin returned to the Ultrasaurus, everyone had gathered to celebrate. The Demon landed and Rachel, Verte, Herman, and Shubaltz ran over. They didn't seem too thrilled to see the demon.

**Herman: What did you do?**

**Justin: *glowing stops* I saved Hiltz and his Organoid.**

**Shubaltz: If we don't catch them now they'll come back to cause more trouble!**

**Justin: Trust me; they aren't going to cause any more trouble. I promised them a slow and painful death by my hands if they did.**

**Rachel: Well, that's settled so let's go celebrate with the others.**

            Verte growled in agreement then they both dragged Justin over to the rest of the Guardian Force. 

**A Short Distance away**

            Raven and Shadow walked over to Riece and Specular. They didn't say anything; they just watched the Guardian Force talking about their victory. A few soldiers from inside the Ultrasaurus thought they could make a name for themselves by catching Raven. Two of them threw nets at the Organoids while the other three tackled and attacked Raven. Riece was grabbed by one of them that had thrown the net. Suddenly one of the guys holding Raven down went flying, the guys holding the Organoids down were next. Soon all were sent rocketing away. They looked up from their places on the ground to see Justin holding a smoking hand up. He didn't look happy.

**Soldier1: Looks like that demon's a traitor!**

**Soldier2: *pulls out gun* let's get him too.**

            The Soldier opened fire. The bullets bounced off the demon as he walked towards the armed man. The gun ran out of ammo and Justin lifted it from the man's hands. He the crushed the firearm and his eyes started to glow. The Soldiers looked at each other nervously then turned to run. Blocking their path was Herman and Shubaltz. Justin walked back over to Raven and helped him off the ground. He cut the Organoids free turned to leave. Raven and Riece just watched him walk back over to Rachel, Verte and the others.

**Later**

            The Ultrasaurus was out of commission so they went to Guygalos in an Imperial Whale King. When they arrived at the capital city of the empire, arrangements for a party began. Once everything was in order they began their massive celebration that covered the entire city.  
  


Unknown to anyone, standing atop the Imperial Palace's highest tower was a strange person and a dark yellow Organoid. They seemed to be searching the crowd for something. When they found the Chaos Demon standing on a stage next to the Guardian Force, the figure laughed and floated into the air. They beckoned for the Organoid. The yellow creature spread a pair of wings and flew into the air with the person.

**Month or so later at a Bar**

            The Bar seemed to be filled. Two mysterious young men sat at the bar listening in on a conversation between the two people next to them. They were talking about seeing a person flying with an Organoid. This had caught the attention of the Guardian Force. They sent two people undercover to investigate. Both Van and Justin had been sent inside the bar to gather as much information as possible. One of the guys talking noticed they were being spied on and looked over. He recognized Van Flyheight even through the disguise. He turned to the guy he was talking to a moment ago and told him to gather the rest of the gang. Soon the bar had the warriors surrounded. One reached over and pulled off Van's disguise.

**CriminalGuy1: Well if it isn't Van Flyheight. And he was listening in on our private conversation. That's not a nice thing to do. We'll have to beat some manners into him,**

**OtherCrimianlTypes: Yeah!**

**Van: I'd back off if I were you, you might get hurt.**

**CriminalGuy2: He thinks he can beat us all by himself! HA!**

**Van: If you want to test that then you have to catch us.**

            The still disguised Justin slammed right through a nearby wall and then he and Van ran. The criminal types followed and eventually they got cornered in a dead end.

**CriminalGuy3: No where left to run…**

**Van: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

            Justin threw off his disguise and floated into the air.

**Justin: Humans love a battle hearty. The Chaos Demon does too, so c'mon, Let's Party. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Revealing a new threat and return of old enemies


	12. Tests and Trouble

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 12 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------================== 

**Justin: Humans love a battle hearty. The Chaos Demon does too, so c'mon, Let's Party.**

            While Justin beat up all the thugs, Van contacted the others.

**Rachel: Hi Van. How are things going there?**

**Van: Justin seems to be having fun…but all we found out was the last location our targets were seen.**

**Fiona: That's all?**

**Rachel: Well, come back to base and we'll see what we can all do. Oh and I'm taking the next mission. Sitting in this base is too boring for me…**

**Van: Okay. *closes radio link* Justin, let's go.**

**Justin: *drops thug**disappointed* Okay…**

*Later back at the New Guardian Force Base*

            Everyone but the Demon and Organoids were sitting at a conference table. The Organoids were watching from behind their partners' chairs and Justin floated above the table.

**Moonbay: They were last seen at the Chaos Ruins?**

**Van: Yes, that's what we heard.**

**Rachel: What could they want there?**

**Justin: Maybe they were looking for me.**

**Fiona: It is possible.**

**Irvine: If they're looking for the power of the Chaos Demon then they have to be trouble.**

**Rachel: Well, I'll go and check things out down there.**

**Thomas: I'll come too.**

**Rachel: Okay. You coming, Justin?**

**Justin: I think I'll sit this mission out. I really don't want to go back to that place…**

**Rachel: Suit yourself. Let's go Verte.**

            Rachel, Verte, and Thomas all let the room and Justin landed in the chair Rachel had been sitting in. 

**Fiona: Since you aren't going on this mission, Dr. D called and asked if you could go to his lab for some tests.**

**Justin: Sure.**

            Justin floated out of the chair and into the hallway. 

**Later at Dr. D's lab**

            Justin was floating through the building looking for the doctor. He found the old man watching a computer monitor. 

**Justin: Hi Dr. D!**

**Dr. D: AHH! Don't scare me like that!!!**

**Justin: Sorry but you said you wanted me to come down here for some tests…**

**Dr. D: That's right. Follow me.**

            The doctor led the demon to a large room. He closed the door behind the demon then walked up a set of stairs to a control room overlooking the area. There were two other scientists at consoles there.

**Dr. D: *over loud speaker* Okay, when I say to, fire a charged particle beam at that target over there.**

**Justin: *looks over at target* Okay…**

**Dr. D: Ready…**

            Justin began to charge a blast. He turned to face the target and then looked up at the control box.

**Dr. D: Fire!**

            Justin demolished the target. 

**Dr. D: Perfect. Now, fly up to the ceiling and destroy the target there.**

**Justin: *looks up* Okay…**

            The Demon floated into the air and a target was lowered from the ceiling. Dr. D gave the signal and Justin reduced the target to ashes.

**Dr. D: That's all we need to do in this room. Wait there.**

            Dr. D left the control box and a few moments later, the old man opened the door to the test area. Justin walked out and they went to what looked like a medical lab.

**Justin: Why are we here?**

**Dr. D: I'd like to get a blood sample. **

            The doctor went over to a cabinet and opened it up. He dug through it for awhile until he found what he was looking for. After about a minute, Dr. D turned back to Justin with a needle. He tried to draw blood but the needle just bent. He tried with several more needles until there was one left.

**Dr. D: This is harder than it should be…**

**Justin: Let me try…**

            The demon picked up the needle and stuck it in his arm. After it drew enough blood to fill the small container, Justin pulled the needle out of his arm and the small wound closed itself.

**Dr. D: Thank you…you can go now.**

**Justin: okay, but what were these tests for?**

**Dr. D: Good bye, I'll call you when the results are in.**

            A very confused chaos demon flew into the air and crashed through the ceiling. He then proceeded back to the Guardian Force base.

**Chaos Ruins**

            The War Shark and Dibison stood waiting for their pilots to return. Both Thomas and Rachel were looking around what was left of the Chaos Ruins for any signs that the strange person and yellow organoid had been there. After about two hours of searching, they found nothing.

**Rachel: Is it just me, or are we wasting our time? I thought there was going to be something to do on this mission…**

**Thomas: Well, you might just get your wish…there's the person we've been looking for, the organoid, and a Command Wolf…**

**Rachel: Verte, let's go!**

**Thomas: Hey, wait for me!**

            Thomas and Rachel ran for their zoids as Verte fused with the War Shark. The yellow organoid fused with the command wolf, turning the white zoid a bright yellow. The Person that had been seen with the organoid floated up into the air and began to charge a charged particle blast…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Another Demon? And who's piloting the command wolf? And why yellow?


	13. New Villains

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 13 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------================== 

**Thomas: What's going on!? That guy's about to fire a charged particle beam. Beek, Megalo Maxx!**

            The person released their blast just as the Megalo Maxx was fired. The two beam fought against one another until both died down. Nearby, Rachel was avoiding fire from the yellow Command Wolf.

**Thomas: Rachel, what's going on here? This guys flying and shooting charged particle beams like Justin!**

**Rachel: How should I know? Maybe he's another demon!**

**Demon: That's correct.**

**Rachel: Who are you and what do you want?**

**Demon: I am Miles, the Aeon Demon, and I want the destruction of everything!**

**Rachel: Great… another demon…**

**Thomas: Then, who's piloting the Command Wolf?**

**???: That would be me. **

            The image of a young woman with long white hair appeared on both Thomas and Rachel's view screens. She looked strangely like Prozen…

**Woman: I am Gabriel Prozen.**

**Rachel: Prozen!? He's dead!**

**Gabriel: Yes, my Brother is dead…thanks to the Guardian Force.**

**Thomas: He caused his own fate.**

**Gabriel: Just shut up. Miles and I are here to deliver a message. Together my love and I will destroy the world as you know it and then reshape it into a new world ruled by us! **

**Miles: And there isn't a thing the Guardian Force can do to stop us. **

**Rachel: There are only two of you.**

**Miles: Oh, there are more of us, many more…**

**Thomas: Well, as a member of the Guardian Force, I place you both under arrest!**

**Miles: I think not.**

**Gabriel: Till the next time, should our paths cross again.**

            With that, both disappeared in a blast of dust and light. Rachel and Thomas got out of their zooids and looked at each other. Suddenly there was a call on the radio. Rachel answered.

**Rachel: Rachel here, what is it?**

**Justin: It's Justin. How's the mission going?**

**Rachel: We've go a problem…a big…problem…**

**Justin: What? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?**

**Rachel: Yeah, we're fine. I'll explain the rest when we get back to base.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Confronting the "Dark Claw"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A short cliffhangerish chapter! 

I have a note or two so…

1: To all the Raven-Obsessed fangirls, Raven was not in this chapter but he plays a HUGE role in the next one, so please be patient.

2: I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to review this fic. Here goes, "Thanks everybody!"

3: If some of you haven't caught on by now… all of my zooids fics are connected. In what way you'll have to wait till my "Final Darkness" fic comes out….

4: I am evil aren't I?

Okay. That's all. I'll try to have the next chapter (with Raven!) up some time soon!

SHIAKAZI!

*explosion*

Ow…

*falls over and disappears in a cloud of smoke*


	14. Raven!

Zoids: Chaotic Century Chaos Demon   
  
Chapter 14  
  
By, Spectral   
  
Disclaimer: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------================== 

**Justin**: Aeon Demon? 

**Rache**l: Yeah, he a friend of yours?  
  
**Justin**: I've never heard of him before. 

**Thomas**: If Prozen's sister is anything like he was, then we have a problem. 

**Van**: Well, you said all they had was a Command Wolf with a yellow Organoid. That shouldn't be too hard to beat. We can all gang up on the Command Wolf and Justin can deal with the demon guy. 

**Rachel**: The "demon guy" said there are more of them. 

**Irvine**: Then it gets a little harder.  
  
Rachel was about to respond when the door opened. Karl Shubaltz and Rob Herman walked in. They looked a little worried.  
  
**Herman**: We have a mission for the Guardian Force. 

**Karl**: I'll show you.  
  
Karl walked over to the computer and inserted a disk. He typed in a few commands and a map came up. It was a forest area and it showed some strange activity going on.  
  
**Herman**: There appears to be a factory of sorts in this area. We sent a Pteres to investigate, this is what happened.  
  
Karl typed in a few more commands and a video began playing. The Pteres's cameras were recording zoids loading large crates into the building that was in the middle of the forest, suddenly there was a blinding flash of purplish light and the pilot had to eject from the zoid.  
  
**Herman**: We believe that it was a charged particle beam that shot down our Pteres. 

**Karl**: Your mission is to go investigate this building any way you can. Charged particle weapons are being built there; it could become a serious threat to both the Empire and Republic.  
  
**Irvine**: I'll go.

 **Moonbay**: Not alone you won't. 

**Irvine**: You aren't coming with me, Moonbay. 

**Moonbay**: Who said anything about me going? You're taking Justin. 

**Justin**: *falls out of mid-air* What? Why me?!

 **Moonbay**: If this has anything to do with that Miles guy, you'll need to be there. 

**Fiona**: Good idea, but you'll both need disguises.. 

**Irvine**: I already have one.

 **Justin**: What about me? 

**Rachel and Moonbay**: *evil smiles* We can handle that. 

**Justin**: Uh-oh.  
  
**About and Hour Later**  
  
Rachel and Moonbay dragged Justin into the room were everyone else was. He was wearing some strange black uniform and a really strange looking visor (Major Polta from the back draft group's clothes!).  
  
**Justin**: …

**Irvine**: *wearing his disguise from that episode in GF with the Whale King.* …

 **Justin**: Let's just go. 

**Rachel**: Be careful, and remember, no flying, charged particle blasts or other weird Chaos Demon stuff until you absolutely need to. 

**Justin**: Okay.  
  
They had supplied Justin with a Rev Raptor for the mission, but he didn't have the slightest idea how to pilot it. Irvine's Lightning Siax ran out of the underground hanger. The Rev Raptor followed as if it were drunk.  
  
**Mysterious Base**  
  
Irvine's disguise failed immediately when showed up in the lightning Siax. The base deployed several zoids to fight with the Lightning Siax. Irvine was getting out numbered, and Justin wasn't much help. The only reason he seemed to still be in one piece was because he kept slamming into things.  
  
**Irvine**: They're guarding this place very well.

 **Justin**: They've got to be hiding something.

 **Irvine**: I'm going to find out what it is. 

**Gabriel**: No, you won't.  
  
The Yellow Command Wolf had emerged from the building.

 **Irvine**: Get out of my way!

 **Gabriel**: No, first I'd like you to meet my love. 

**Irvine**: I don't have time to meet your stupid boyfriend! 

**Gabriel**: I believe you already know him.  
  
Justin's Rev Raptor was thrown to the ground at the Lightning Siax's feet. Justin crashed through the cockpit door and was left unconscious on the forest floor. Irvine looked up to see the Geno Breaker walking towards him.  
  
**Irvine**: Raven!?  
  
The yellow command wolf had slammed into the lightning siax. Irvine hit his head on the console and was also knocked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next Time: Raven! And Escape!


	15. Escape!

**Zoids: Chaotic Century**

**Chaos Demon**

Chapter 15 By, Spectral 

**Disclaimer**: Spectral doesn't own Zoids or its characters. He does own Rachel, Verte, Justin, and this story.

=====================---------------------------================== 

            Irvine awoke in cell. He got up off the floor and looked around. Justin was looking through the cell door while sitting on the floor. He looked back over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Both were still in disguise but it was obvious that they knew who Irvine was at least.

**Justin: so, how're we getting out of here?**

**Irvine: Well, …are there guards?  
****Justin: Several, including Raven. They switch places every hour or so…there's our guard now…he's been asleep since he got here…**

            Justin pointed out the door at the sleeping guard. 

**Irvine: Hmm…if only we could get his keys…**

**Justin: We can.**

            Justin took off his glove and then his arm (most of his forearm). Justin dropped his arm to the ground and it crawled through the bars. It then floated up and grabbed the keys. The keys were then brought back to the demon and he reattached his arm.

**Justin: Keys.**

**Irvine: …**

            Irvine took the keys and unlocked the cell door. As they were sneaking out of the area, the next guard came to change shifts…The guard saw that the prisoners were escaping and sounded the alarm. 

**Irvine: Run!**

**Justin: Why?**

            Several guards appeared at the other end of the hallway and opened fire. Justin blocked the bullets and then he and Irvine dove out of the way.

**Irvine: That's why!**

**Justin: Oh…**

****

            Both ran down the hall and made their way to the hanger, avoiding (and hurting) guards along the way. Justin broke the chains holding the Lightning Siax down and Irvine jumped into the zoid. Justin jumped onto the zoid's back and it took out through the hanger door. The zoid came to a halt when the Yellow Command wolf appeared with the Aeon Demon on its head.

**Miles: You two aren't going anywhere.**

**Irvine: If you won't let us go, we'll have to blast our way out. Justin, you deal with the Aeon Demon, The Command Wolf is mine.**

**Justin: Got it!**

**Miles: HA! How is a mere human going to beat me?**

            Justin dramatically threw off his disguise and floated into the air. Miles seemed a bit surprised.

**Miles: Chaos Demon!**

**Justin: The name's Justin now.**

**Miles: It doesn't matter; I'm willing to give you a chance…**

**Justin: Chance…**

**Miles: Join us or die!**

**Justin: Never, people like you sicken me. Now get out of my way or I might be forced to hurt you!**

**Miles: Ha! I suppose I'll have to kill you now.**

****

            Justin flew forward and slammed into Miles. They began trading punches as the Command Wolf opened fire on the Lightning Siax. Raven sat on top of the Geno Breaker with Shadow some distance away, watching the fight.

**A little later**

            Justin slammed into the ground and rolled out of the way as Miles' foot hit the place where his head had been. Justin fired a charged particle blast but Miles dodged. The fight was not going well for the Chaos Demon; the Aeon Demon was blocking all his punches and kicks and avoiding all his charged particle blasts. The Aeon demon on the other hand was hitting Justin with everything he threw.

**Miles: Give up. You've gone soft hanging around with the humans. I'll give you one last chance, join us or perish.**

**Justin: I told you before; I'd never join up with people like you.**

**Miles: Very well then. None of your tricks can save you so I'll just kill you!**

**Justin: Hold it right there.*holds out hand* There are two tricks *puts down two fingers* I haven't tried yet. Here's the first.**

            Justin raised his arms into the air and crossed them at the wrist. They both began to glow. The glow then spread, soon he was glowing completely and he brought down his arms.

**Justin: Let's go!**

            Miles charged forward and attacked. For some reason, Justin as able to avoid him. Justin responded to the attack by firing a bean of golden energy at the Aeon Demon. It hit him and he was sent flying. Miles stopped himself in mid air and looked around.

**Miles: Where'd he go?**

**Justin: Looking for me?**

            Miles looked up and Justin kicked him in the face. Before he began to fall, Miles Grabbed Justin's leg and threw him to the round below. He then threw as many charged particle blasts as possible at the demon.

            There was an explosion, and when it cleared here was nothing but a pile of rubble where the Chaos Demon had been. 

**Miles: Ha! Now to go deal with the zoid…**

            Miles turned to leave but the rubble began to glow. The was another explosion and when it cleared, Justin was standing in the crater, still glowing.

**Justin: Leaving already? Why not go express?**

            Justin charged up a massive energy blast and fired it at Miles. The blast hit the Aeon Demon and carried him off into the distance.

**Justin: *stops glowing* I'd better go see how Irvine is doing…**

            Just as he was about to take off into the air, the Lightning Siax ran up.

**Irvine: Let's go.**

**Justin: Okay…**

            The Chaos demon took off. Flying as fast as he could to keep up with the Lightning Siax. He grabbed onto the zoids tail and stayed like that all the way back to the base.

**Guardian Force Base**

            As soon as Justin walked into the room, Rachel hit him upside the head. 

**Justin: What was that for?**

**Rachel: You had me worried. Gone for a whole day with no contact?! What happened?**

**Irvine: We got captured. It was like they knew we were coming.**

**Moonbay: Gabriel and the Aeon Demon got you?**

**Irvine: No, Gabriel and her little boyfriend, Raven, got us.**

**Van: Raven?!?**

**Rachel: I thought he was one of the good guys now…**

**Van: I can't believe he went back to his old ways…**

**Justin: I don't think he really did…**

**Rachel: What?**

**Justin: When he was guarding the cell Irvine and I were stuck in, I was talking to him. Something seemed wrong.**

**Fiona: Like what?**

**Justin: It was almost like he was being forced to fight on Gabriel's side…**

**Van: What could they do to _force Raven to do anything?_**

**Justin: I don't know…**

**Irvine: How long was I knocked out that I missed all of this?**

**Justin: All day and most of the night.**

**Moonbay: That would explain the blood…**

**Irvine: What?**

            Irvine scratched some dry blood off his forehead. He hadn't noticed it before…Moonbay dragged him off to get the injury looked at.

**Rachel: Well, how'd the fight against the Aeon Demon go?**

**Justin: Not as well as it should have…next time he attacks, I'll be ready.**

**Rachel: I'm coming on the next mission with you; I want another shot at that Gabriel woman…**

**Van: I'll be coming along too; I want to know what's wrong with Raven.**

**Fiona: Then the first thing we have to do is find out where they'll strike next.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Battle


End file.
